A huge change
by Demon Snake
Summary: What if the Kami herself decided to change the fate of Naruto and another person ? See for yourself ! Sasuke/sakura bashing. Mature content, You have been warned. Pairings inside. I will use elements from different manga and games
1. The sealing

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or other Manga.

Chapter 1: the sealing

October 10th, Kyuubi attack. Village hidden in the leaves.

The village was a very bad sight to behold. Body scattered everywhere, screams of agony and pain filled the air, the mighty village of Konoha, was in a very bad shape. The mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune aka nine-tailed fox, was wiping wave after wave of Konoha shinobi. Seeing the village he loved being destroyed, the Yondaime decided it was time to end this. After he placed his newborn son in the sealing chamber, he summoned Gamabunta and took off to defend his village. After arriving in front of the mighty beast, he started his jutsu and wished his son good luck in his life. Who knows what the future holds ?

Earth, May 7th 2008.

It was a normal day, Marsic was readying himself for his trip to Australia. He held his luggage and walked toward the plane that he was supposed to take. In a flash, another plane came crashing on the airport and Marsic was right on his path. Readying himself for the death impact, he shouted :

"Holy shit, Why is this happening to me ? "

There was a flash of blinding light in his eyes and he was in another place.

Kami's Court

Marsic was standing in front of a gorgeous women. She was wearing a white dress that showed some of her D-cup breasts, the skirt reached just a little above her knees and it had only one strap over her left shoulder to maintain it in place. All in all, Marsic was looking at her with lustfuls eyes before he realized where he were.

'Fucking crap, That wasn't in my agenda to come here of all places.'

The room itself was a large rectangular with a golden throne in the middle. The throne itself was a marvellous piece of work, it represented each animal on the back and on the sides of it. When Marsic finally looked at the women in front of him, he nearly pissed his pants when the killing intent she was radiating hit him.

'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK !!!!! I don't want to die yet !'

She had a charming face with two reds eyes, long and cascading jet black hair.

"You are a most interesting individual for only looking at me for a second before looking around. I am Kami and I have a mission for you, Marsic Wolfos." She said.

When he heard who she was, Marsic looked in her eyes and thought for a second.

"If I think well, I'm already dead. And you brought me here to give a mission that will most likely concern all the dimension and that will lead to your destruction if I fail. Am I right ?"

"Mostly yes. Your mission, if you accept, will be to be sealed inside of a baby named Naruto. You will awaken near his 8 birthday if everything goes all right."

Marsic's jaw was hanging open nearly touching the ground.

"Did you really said that I will be sealed into the fture container of the Nine-tailed fox AKA Kyuubi ?"

"Yes, I did said that. Now I will not let you go without some weapons and help."

A round metallic object appeared in her hands.

"This is a weapas (I know it's original) It will look into the soul of thoses that hold it and change it's form into the best weapon they could wield. All the weapons that will be made came from your memories."

She pulled another small metallic ball, black in color.

"This one, will analyze the holder and give them the summoning contracts that suit them the most. If, they already have one, it won't work."

Marsic was pratically drooling over the help he was given. It could change the whole history.

Kami pulled the last of the weapas and showed it to Marsic. It's one was blue in color and had a very intricate pattern over it.

"This last one will have to be in touch with the holder weapons and blood. It will allow the individual to summon their weapons at anytime, only with a thought. You shall have 15 of each. Use them wisely. Now take your weapons and summon."

Marsic took hold of the gray weapas, and it started to change form. Suddenly, it speeded on his arms covering them in the metallic substance. After some time, it disappeared leaving two blacks cross Tattoo on each side of the biceps.

'If I think this is what it is. I'll jump of joy. Let's see if it is. ACTIVATE.'

Suddenly, the cross started to glow and his hands and arms were covered in dark blue metal. (Think Allen's arm in -man after he recovered his innocence) In a split second the nails lengthened becoming sharp blade. Marsic was grinning like an idiot.

'Let's see this one'

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATION LEVEL 2"

Right after theses words, all the metal started to move toward his hands. His skin was now pure white and his eyes had gained a reptilian quality except they were blue instead of green or yellow. Two majectics swords were forming in his hands. The blade of each was curving like a snake, one was white with a black pommel while the other was black with a white pommel. The blades looked like it was coming out of a snake mouth. The pommel on each was representing a snake with his mouth open.

"Holy fucking shit, that rocks so much."

"Glad you like it, now deactivate it and take the summon Weapas." Kami said.

'deactivation'

The swords disappeared and Marsic took hold of the Summon Weapas. In not even a second, it morphed into a scroll with a small golden Cobra ready to attack on it.

"So fucking sweet ! I will love to see what weapons and summons they will get."

"Now now, Marsic. I will seal you into naruto at the same time his father seals Kyuubi. I shall see you when you die. Ja ne !"

A black pit opened under Marsic in which he fell without screaming. He lost consciousness soon after the fall.

October 10th, Kyuubi attack. Village hidden in the leaves.

"**Fūin Jutsu: Shiki Fūjin ! **" Was the only thing the Kyuubi heard before the Shinigami took his soul and sealed him into Naruto. It's the beginning of the end, what will happen to Naruto when the human soul will awake inside of him ?

___________________________________________________________________

So what do you think for the start ? Give me suggestions and/or reviews if you want to. I honestly don't care if you attack or praise me. As long as it hepls me improve.


	2. The awakening

**I've got some ideas for the Weapas of some characters but I can't find them all and it includes the summons. Please send me a PM with your ideas for the following characters:**

**- Kurenai**

**- Asuma**

**- Gai**

**- Shikamaru**

**- Rock lee**

**- Ino Yamanaka**

**- Shino Aburame**

**- Naruto Uzumaki**

**Thanks for your help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that might appear in this story that isn't mine.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2: The awakening

8 years after the sealing of Kyuubi, Konoha.

A young child was running across Konoha, his spiky blond hair and whisker marks identified him as Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the demon fox. He was actually running away from a mob of angry villagers. It's October 10th, the day of the kyuubi festival, the day that the Yondaime hokage sacrificed his life to defeat Kyuubi. He didn't understood why everybody treated him like that. Why they called him "Demon" among other things. Right now, Naruto was running in the forest in hope to escape them. He tripped on a rock near the river and fell in it while hitting his head on a rock. His huge amount of luck saved his life, since it caused Naruto to awake in his mind.

Naruto mindscape

Naruto stood awake in a sewer, not remembering what had happened to him.

"Is there anybody here ?" he shouted.

"There is no reason to shout like that, you baka. I'm right next to you." said a adult voice.

Naruto turned around to look at a 6 feet and 3 inches tall man with blue reptilian eyes and pure white hair. He was wearing a white chain mail shirt with a pale green trench coat on it. He was also wearing dark green pants with some pockets on the side. He was barefoot and he had black fingerless gloves with a white cross on each of them. The man himself was intimidating due to his height and eyes. Apart from his hair and eyes, two things were impressive: there was a pair of angels wings sticking from his back and they were the purest white you could ever see. Next, there was a small golden cobra around his neck and it was moving by it's own will.

"What ? Never saw a man before ?" he asked oblivious about his wings and overall appearence.

"Are you an angel mister ?" Naruto asked

"What are you talking about kid, I'm no angel. I don't have wings. Look at my back, There is no wi........................... HOLY FUCKING SHIT ! HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE WINGS !!!! "

He then realized that Naruto was still there looking at him with a strange expression, between shocked and amazed.

"Sorry kid, I forgot you were there for a moment. Ok, now let's see. Last thing, I remember was speaking to kami and falling into a black pit. You must be Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes, it's me. BELIEVE IT !"

"ok, ok, ok. Calm down. let's move out to the real world now."

With that he opened a hole in the ground and fell in it followed by Naruto.

Real world, Evening, near training ground 7.

Naruto awoke rapidly and started to look at his surrounding, seeing no threat he relaxed until he heard a voice behind him.

« You're awake, good. Now to hides my wings.» He said

After one second, his wings disappeared leaving not a trace of their presence. After a thought, he also changed his eyes so they were normal and green.

« Naruto, we're going into town so we can go talk to the hokage.»

« No, I don't want to. They all want to hurt me. I don't want to go there.»

« It's okay Naruto-kun. They will not hurt you, if I'm with you.»

He took Naruto hand and started to walk in the direction of the town. After entering the market place, he started to look for some villagers who weren't drunk. He finally found a group of man and women that were speaking. He approached while taking naruto with him. He ignored the glares and continued even if Naruto was shaking in fear. He arrived to their level and started a conversation with them.

«Hello, I would like to ask you a question, if you have the time.» He asked to the group

The villagers gave Naruto a death glare before looking at the stranger before one of the man spoke.

«Hai, what is your question young man ?»

« I'm sure you know what is a storage scroll that ninjas use to carry their kunai.» After an affirmative nods from all of them, he continued. « If you seal a kunai in it, would you say that the scroll is the kunai or that the scroll is just the container of the kunai ?»

« What a stupid question.» A blond haired woman said.

« The scroll isn't the kunai, it would be stupid to say so.» a black haired man said

« Good, now will you tell me why you hate this young child if he is just the container.»

« He is the demon that nearly destroyed our village and killed our beloved Yondaime hokage.» the same blond haired woman said. (Woman1)

« Wrong, you answered my question on the kunai with lies. You see the container at the object it contains, not what it is.»

« DON'T YOU SEE IT'S THE DEMON REINCARNATED, IT JUST WAIT TO KILL US ALL WHEN WE LESS EXPECT IT ! » Woman1 said.

The villagers around were roaring their approval around them and making Naruto a lot more nervous so much that he was nearly crying.

« ok, now that was the line. You just broke the sandaime law, I will be happy to execute those that broke the law. INNOCENCE LEVEL 1, ACTIVATION, RIGHT ! »

His right arm quickly took the form he wanted. Without warning, he changed back to his previous appearance. His wings quickly appeared and were shining with pure white light. His right arm was now covered in the dark blue metal characteristic to his power, but it quickly changed to a pure white. Shining like an angry angel descended to inflict his wrath on the world, he brought back his arm and was exuding so much killing intent that the villagers around were suffocating. He directed his eyes to his target.

« THIS CHILD IS NO DEMON, HE HAS THE PUREST HEART I'VE EVER SEEN IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN WORLD. HE WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE ONE DAY. NOW, FOR BROKING THE SANDAIME LAW, I HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH BY MY HAND.» He roared with a clear and pure voice yet it was laced with so much killing intent, that even the shinobi around were shaking.»

He shot his hand forward only to be intercepted by the sandaime himself. Holding the angel wrist with a steel grip, he looked at the angel with a angry look.

« How dare you attack a villager ! You're not a shinobi ! » He shouted

« Well, sandaime-sama. This blond haired slut just broke your law by shouting that naruto was a demon.» The angel said.

The villagers were cheering at seeing their leader take their defence. It didn't last long because of the next word he said.

« Well, it changes everything. ANBU do your job quick. »

A purple haired ANBU landed behind the women and slit her throat without a sound. She vanished as quickly.

« Now, if you will be kind enough to follow me to my office. I would like to speak to you about certain matters. » The sandaime said.

« Of course, give me one second to do something.»

He activated his left arm and flew 3 feet above the ground for everybody around him to see him.

« Let's make this very clear. If any of you insult, beat or sell chipped and broken equipment and/or rotten food to Naruto Uzumaki. You will die by my hand no matter what. »

To make his point very clear, he pushed his powers beyond his known limit.

« INNOCENCE LEVEL 3, ACTIVATE !!!»

In a blinding flash of light, the innocence in his arms exploded and covered all his body from head to toe. When the light died, everyone could see the new form of the Angel. He was encased in pure white plate armor that covered his torso, legs, arms while allowing him to move a lot. He was holding a Sword that was easily 5 feet in length and 1 foot and 5 inches large. Killing intent he was pouring was enough to make the whole village to feel it. The hokage was not faring well against it. He was shaking from the intensity of it.

« My point is made, I think.» He said a in a very calm and soothing voice.

He dropped down to the earth and deactivated his powers while keeping his appearance as before. He took Naruto in his arms and started to fly in the direction of the Hokage tower. Naruto was unconscious due to the massive killing intent he poured even if it wasn't directed at him.

« Well, I believe he made his point. I hereby approve his decision and will not act against it.»

With those words, he walked in the direction of the hokage tower where his guest was waiting him.

__________________________________________________________

**Did you like it ? Is there something that doesn't fit ? Review if you want.**

**Next Chapter: Explanation and Council business.**

**Until next time readers.**


End file.
